As mobile communication technology has continued to develop, mobile devices have become increasingly popular. Such devices include, for example, portable computers, mobile phones, multimedia players, and other hybrid portable electronic devices. In order to meet popular demand, mobile devices are configured for wireless communication. Some wireless communication configurations provide long-range coverage, while other wireless communication configurations provide short-range coverage. Example long-range communication coverage configurations include mobile phones that use 2G, 3G, and Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems in the 700 MHz, 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2300 MHz, and 2500 MHz bands. Example short-range communication coverage configurations include Wi-Fi and Bluetooth systems that use the 2.4 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.8 GHz frequency bands.
To achieve aesthetically pleasing mobile devices, designers often incorporate metal components including, e.g., metal case components. However, such metal components can detrimentally impact an antenna supporting wireless communication in the aforesaid bands, thereby reducing the overall communication performance of the mobile device. It is therefore desirable to provide a mobile device and associated antenna structure that addresses problems related to metal components incorporated in mobile device designs.